Conventional methods for sternum repair following surgery often involve extensive forces being applied, which may be difficult to apply and uncomfortable. For example, sternal repair following heart surgery typically uses steel wire which is passed between the ribs and twisted/crimped together to achieve stability between the bone edges.
For sternal reconstruction the wires are subject to stress forces caused by sternal movement from breathing. This leads to metal fatigue and fracturing. Wire integrity loss can cause sternal infection and non-union. This occurs in 5% of all open heart surgeries. Furthermore there have been reports of allergy to metals which often prompts the removal of wires and risk exposure by the patient. The wires are also dependent upon the skill of the surgeons as they tighten the wires. Too many turns in the wire may unnecessarily weaken the wire and subject it to future failure. Sternal plating systems have been developed, much like plates for fractured bones; however there are many hurtles in the success of the plates. They are cumbersome and difficult to apply, and the cardiothoracic surgeons are usually not trained or comfortable with the application. Typically, they are reserved for sternal dehiscence cases, and they are expensive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for sternum repair.